Day Off
by carnivalparade
Summary: Josh x Neku


"Still no mission, Neku?"

Neku decided to ignore his partner. Any why not? Josh was mocking him anyway. The Proxy nodded his head as though he were listening to his music.

"Neku…"

He closed his eyes.

"Neku, listen to me."

"What do you-?" Neku opened his eyes to find josh's face just in front of his own. "Wh-what?"

"Heehee," Josh smirked, his violet eyes never leaving Neku's. "You're unplugged," he held up that plug connected to Neku's headphones.

Neku sighed, "what do you want josh? There's no mission, right? Can't you just leave me alone?"

"No mission? Now that _is_ a shame. Heehee, what if I _make_ a mission? Just for you," without waiting for an answer, Joshua grabbed Neku's hand dragging him toward Cat Street.

"Josh! What are you-? Where are we going?"

"There's no mission, so it's like a day off. You should have _fun_ on your days off."

_Its times like these…_ Neku though to himself, _that I'm glad no one can see me… _Neku complained silently to himself, not even realizing he had let the composer drag him through Shibuya to WildKat.

Joshua fished in his pocket for the key briefly before shoving it into the key hole and pushing the door open.

"Uh huh… and we're supposed to do _what_ here? Mr. H isn't even in."

"We don't need him to have fun, Neku."

"Right… cause this place just _screams_ 'fun'."

"The place doesn't quite matter really; you just seemed like the type who preferred privacy… even _if_ no one can see us."

"'Privacy'? What are you getting at?"

"You really don't know?" Joshua pulled Neku closer, holding him around the waist

"What the hell are you doing?"

Josh let the hand at Neku's waist slip up Neku's shirt

Neku moaned softly. The Composer seized the opportunity and slipped his tongue into his Proxy's mouth, forcing their lips together.

Neku jerked away immediately. His face red, he looked away, "what are you doing?"

"Can you tell me you don't want this?" Joshua used his weight to force Neku onto his back.

"w-what about the mission?"

"What mission, Neku?" Joshua kissed Neku's collar bone softly causing the boy to sigh blissfully.

"Nngh. N-no! No, we can't do this. We have to… the mission…"

"Shhh. What mission, Neku? There's no mission."

"b-but what if… what if one comes up?"

"Leave it to the other players."

"But-"

"Can't you tell me you've never dreamt of me?"

Neku's eyes widened. He looked away from Josh, blushing lightly, "s-screw you."

"Heehee, that face, Neku. It's priceless," Joshua placed a hand on Neku's cheek, forcing eye contact. "But… I suppose, if you _really_ disapprove, I can't force you to do anything you wouldn't want to…" Josh sat up slowly.

Neku grabbed Joshua's collar, pulling him back down, "why me?"

"For many reasons I'll never tell," Joshua placed both hands on Neku's face. "Now, are you going to make me beg?"

The underling wrapped his arms around the Composer's neck, kissing him tenderly. Joshua smirked into the kiss, softly biting and sucking on Neku's lip. Reluctantly, the boy granted his partner's tongue entrance. Neku pulled Joshua closer around the Neku. Joshua slid his hand down to Neku's belt.

Josh pulled away quickly, sitting up.

Neku stared up at him, a little out of breath and panting lightly.

"Mr. H is here," Joshua said matter-of-factly.

Neku looked up lustfully, longing for more contact.

The lights turned on.

"Come on Neku, let's go," he leaned over the orange-haired teen giving him one last kiss before pulling him onto his feet.

"but-" Neku protested, almost pleadingly.

"Quickly now. What would Mr. H thing is he found me on the floor swapping _spit_ with my dear, dear Proxy?"

Of course, Neku hadn't heard, Josh had already pushed him through the back door. The Composer laughed to himself, pulling the cell phone from his pocket. He set the time back a few minutes and snapped a picture of the floor where the two had once been. _Too bad..._ he thought to himself. Joshua _had_ sort of _seduced_ Neku, so the next time, the boy'd be on his toes. It want even guaranteed that the two would have a chance to be alone together again. _ But… he knows he loves it,_ looking at his phone, the Composer smiled the sighed, "what a shame. It's going to take a while to get you 'in the mood' again."


End file.
